barakamonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miwa Yamamura
|English = Lynsey Hale|Horoscope = Taurus|Birthday = May 7th|Height = 158 cm|Blood Type = B}} is a supporting character of Barakamon. She is a middle school student with a bit of a boyish personality and a friend of Tamako Arai. Personality Miwa is an energetic tomboy who likes to tease Seishuu Handa, but her actions are more like bullying. She is also rather blunt when she speaks and just tells what's on her mind. Despite this she can be rather caring as shown in episode 6 where she was worried that when Kosuke Kanzaki who beat Seishuu in a calligraphy contest and took first prize came to visit, she tried to avoid the topic of his name so he wouldn't reveal his identity and cause Seishuu to relive his depression from losing and commit suicide (although as it turned out Seishuu knew from the beginning who he was but was less bothered with him than expected). Miwa has gained some of Seishuu's mannerisms, as she was depressed like he was at being second place at calligraphy while Tamako Arai earned first. Overview Miwa previously used Seishuu Handa's house as a base together with Tamako Arai and Naru Kotoishi. She and Tamako welcomed themselves into Seishuu's house and started looking for the things they used to have in there. She argued with him at first about how the house was their base at first, but warmed up to him soon afterwards. Most of the time, she invites herself in his house usually with Tamako and Naru. Relationships Tamako Arai Tamako is Miwa's best friend who are very close and go to the same school together. They are usually seen lazing and fooling around messing up Seishuu's house. Miwa seems to be unaware of Tama's side, but knows that she wants to make manga. She frequently worries about the stability of Tama’s mental state, especially during Tama’s fujoshi rants. Seishuu Handa Miwa is pretty fond of "Sensei" just like the others, and she does care for him. She doesn't want him to leave the island, as shown in episode 8 when Tama brought up that subject, she quickly changed it to something else. Miwa respects Seishuu's dedication and commitment to his passion and asks him for help with her calligraphy work. Hiroshi Kido Hiroshi and Miwa have a pretty close bond. They are usually pulling shenanigans and pranks together on other people in the town and have quite a lot of banter. Miwa calls him "Hiro-nii". Naru Kotoishi Miwa influences Naru a lot, teaching her weird things that she shouldn't know. Miwa has known Naru for a very long time and cares very deeply for her. They are similar on terms that they're both very out-going and cheerful. Trivia * The name Miwa 'means "beautiful" (美) ('mi) and "harmony, peace" (和) (wa). * Miwa's surname Yamamura 'means "mountain, hill" (山) ('yama) and "town, village" (村) (mura). * Miwa has five copies of Seishuu Handa's house keys: ** One is with her ** One with Tamako Arai ** One with Hiroshi Kido ** A spare one ** One which she'd lost in the mountains *** Although, Seishuu finds the one she'd lost in Episode 9. * Miwa the one who teaches Naru Kotoishi weird stuff (usually things which she shouldn't know). Gallery 83D17D15-85BB-40A1-BC50-6D3DACD7475C.jpeg|Miwa during the sports festival 470B5338-28C9-4BEA-AACF-389AC8F4B88F.jpeg|Miwa with her calligraphy writing 91C3A334-7918-42AE-BBFA-D22DA09C1D7E.jpeg|Miwa behaving exactly like sensei after finding out she got silver and not gold for calligraphy 9F9400B6-24B2-4434-B1FC-01FE9491C32E.jpeg 10BDC647-1BDE-48B7-BAF4-7D8391944983.jpeg|Miwa mixing cake batter by hand B29E7EEA-EBEC-4A0E-9F0B-325C50775721.jpeg 6461E50C-F696-4F13-9841-80DE99712A51.jpeg 64654BCF-FCEC-43A8-AF95-B08FCDCFB77C.jpeg 8B450B4C-D73E-4643-969F-226E43DEFCD7.jpeg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters